The Source
The Source is a quest is given to Geralt by Triss Merigold at the beginning of Act III. She asks him to place three sensors at one at each of three location s in the Temple and Trade Quarters to locate the source of some strange magical anomalies. Walkthrough At the beginning of Act III, Triss gives Geralt three magic sensors and asks him to place them in some reliefs located around town. They will be used to triangulate the source of some strange magical anomalies she has recently noticed. Being the obliging soul that he is, he agrees to help her and heads out to find the reliefs in the Temple Quarter, cemetery, and Trade Quarter. The witcher then must find Triss to let her know that the task has been accomplished. Actually, he needn't have said anything as she already knows. She tells him about a child being kept at St. Lebioda's Hospital. That child, Alvin (remember Alvin?) is a source and hence the origin of the magical anomalies. Triss wants Geralt to retrieve the child and bring him to her where he can be properly supervised and trained to control his wild magical abilities, but Shani is unwilling to release him. Triss points out that Shani is Geralt's friend and that he should be the one to make her see sense. So it's off to the hospital, but just as he enters the Temple Quarter, Shani "greets" him with a few choice comments about Triss and asks him to leave the child with her instead. (She even goes so far as to say that she doesn't want the sorceress to get her "filthy paws" on Alvin -- catty!) Geralt then continues en route to St. Lebioda's , but instead of Alvin he finds Dandelion, who tells him he has just witnessed Alvin being dragged away, kicking and screaming by some Salamandra types. He boasts that he followed them and found out where they have taken Alvin, and that he can show the witcher the exact location. He then runs off to do just that, forcing the witcher to follow. They leave the hospital and head for Little Mahakam, to a previously locked door across the street and just west of the dwarven blacksmith shop. There he pauses asserts that he wants to actually help this time -- he's devising a whole new genre: the pro-active ballad (lol). Geralt points out that this would not be the wisest move, so the bard reluctantly agrees to "sacrifice" himself and stay outside while the professional deals with the bad guys. Geralt then enters the building, mercifully unaided by Dandelion. Inside, there are a few assassins guarding the child. He kills them with his usual speed and find Alvin. Dandelion then enters and Geralt tells him to take the child to either Triss or Shani. Dandelion then takes Alvin away and a few more assassins enter only to be dispatched with equal speed. The witcher then exits the building and heads off top visit Shani or, Triss depending on his choice. Find Shani at her house and tell her you left the boy with Triss for safekeeping. She will not be happy. Any further attempts at dialog with her result in her telling you you're not welcome. Return to Triss Merigold and tell her that Shani didn't take it very well. A short conversation ensues with Triss coming on very strong on Geralt and asking for a ring of some sort, but Geralt is not too sure what Triss is offering is what he wants. You'll find Triss upstairs in her lingerie waiting for you, but she won't be impressed with your state (you could drink some Wives' Tears before speaking with her to avoid this). Making it official. He then heads back to whichever house Alvin is staying at. Now about Alvin... Having satisfied his "fatherly" duties, he's ready for some "quality" time: So ends the quest. Notes * The sensors can be placed in the reliefs in any order * This is one of the quests that can be put off for most of Act III. I always put it off as long as possible so I don't have to listen to whichever one did not get Alvin complain about it) * After completing this quest, you might run into the Order of the Flaming Rose militia sergeant near the Town Hall, who will give you a pass in exchange for killing any kikimores you see. (I've never tried this) * To try to remain neutral, choose "don't know" and "mmm" as responses during the drink fest Phases Magic Anomalies Triss Merigold is examining some magic anomalies. She said something about me helping her. I should ask her what she meant. I should offer to help Triss. Sensors Triss Merigold asked me to set three magic sensors in three places in Vizima: in the Trade Quarter near Town Hall, in the Temple Quarter by the entrance to the sewers and at the cemetery. Triss claims the anomalies are causing more monsters to appear in Vizima. The sensors should help us discover the source of these anomalies. I have to place the three magic sensors: one near Town Hall, another near the sewer entrance and the third at the cemetery. The First Sensor Triss asked me to place sensors in the Trade and Temple Quarters and in Vizima's cemetery. They should help us locate the source of the magic anomalies. I've placed the first sensor, two more to go. I've placed the first sensor, two to go. The Second Sensor Triss asked me to place sensors in the Trade and Temple Quarters and in Vizima's cemetery. They should help us locate the source of the magic anomalies. I've placed the second sensor, one more to go. I've placed the second sensor, one to go. Sensors in Place I set the sensors as Triss requested. They'll help us locate the source of the magic anomalies. I set the sensors. I should talk to Triss. Source Child I have learned a child is the source of the anomalies. Apparently, Elder Blood might course through the child's veins. Triss asked me to take the child from the hospital, but Shani doesn't want to let him go. I don't think Shani trusts Triss. I'll take the source-child from the hospital and take him to Triss. Shani When I left Triss's sic, I ran into Shani. She claims Triss has dubious intentions towards the child. She asked me to bring the child to her. The boy is at St. Lebioda's Hospital. Shani wants me to take the child from the hospital and bring him to her. Alvin Kidnapped Alvin has been kidnapped. I should follow Dandelion, he'll show me the kidnappers' hideout. I must follow Dandelion. He'll point out the hideout of Alvin's kidnappers. Alvin Found I found Alvin. It turned out he was kidnapped by Salamanders. I found Alvin. He was kidnapped by Salamanders. (1000 XP) Alvin for Shani / Alvin and Triss Clarification Discontented Triss / Discontented Shani Woman and Child It looked like such an ordinary story at first. Who would have thought it would culminate with a woman in love and a child... Who'd have thought it would end with a woman in love and a child. We'll see who things go... Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III